


Morning Light

by Cptrogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crying, Help, M/M, Marriage, Stony - Freeform, don't mind me i'll just be over here crying about things, general fluffly love, god these two are cute, proposal, wow such fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cptrogers/pseuds/Cptrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine sleepy Tony asking Steve to marry him and then waking up immediately and looking worried because he'd had an elaborate romantic dinner planned out and Steve is just smiling at him.<br/>- anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Light

It was almost six in the morning and light was seeping through the shades, descending onto the carpet, but Steve couldn't make himself budge. He was too comfortable, familiar arms wrapped around him and the gentle sound of Tony’s even breathing in time with the whir of the arc reactor. It had been a year since they’d kissed and let their defenses down, a long year of comfortable arms and sweet words. 

Steve was smiling, noting how the brunette had his face ingloriously pressed into the sheets, snoring lightly with his hair disheveled. The blonde let out a content sigh, reaching over to pet Tony’s hair down, receiving a mumble from his partner. Brown eyes opened for a moment to meet blue ones before moving closer and pressing his face into the Steve’s chest.

“Steve...” Tony mumbled, not even half awake.

“Yes?”

“Marry me?”

Steve stared at him in shock, wondering if he heard Tony right. He never expected Tony to ask, always thinking he would be the one to ask when he thought Tony was ready. He stared down at him longer, mouth finally opening.

“What?” 

And that was elegant. Steve mentally slapped himself, even harder when he felt Tony shift awake, eyes wide and panicking as he sat up.

“Fuck. I-” he paused, looking frustrated and embarrassed. “God Dammit. Shit. I really fucked the toaster on this one… I meant-” He stopped muttering, running calloused fingers through his hair. “I promise this wasn’t how I wanted to ask you. This is stupid, not even flashy or anything. I had a dinner planned and reservations, stupid fireworks and a band hired a- and why are you smiling Steve this isn’t fu-” Steve shut him up with a kiss and Tony kissed back, relaxing. 

“I’ll marry you.” Steve finally replied against his lips, grinning at Tony. He looked dumbstruck, and pulled away, eyeing Steve carefully. 

“Wait, what? Really?” He gave Steve a look of disbelief and Steve rolled his eyes, pulling Tony in for another kiss.

“Of course you dork.” Tony grinned wildly then, using the grin he saved for Steve before pulling the super soldier in for a rushed kiss.

“We should celebrate.” 

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work ever posted. Dedicated to this ship eating the last two years of my life. I decided it was time to write dumb things. Also someone kept sending me wonderful prompts, so I decided to fill one of them.


End file.
